1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the exemplary embodiments relate to signal reception and decoding, and more particularly, to receiving and decoding a layered division multiplexing (LDM) signal.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the information society of the 21st century, a broadcasting communication service is welcoming the time of full-scale digitalization, multi-channelization, broadband, and high quality. In particular, as a supply of high-definition digital television (TV), personal medial player (PMP), and a portable broadcasting device is recently expanded, a demand for a support of various reception systems of a digital broadcasting service is also increased.
Meanwhile, since an environment required by a system is diverse such as in the case in which signal latency is important or performance is important, it is requested to find a method for processing an LDM signal in the diverse environment.